


You make me quiver

by happybibliosaurus



Series: Home for the holidays [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cutesy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybibliosaurus/pseuds/happybibliosaurus
Summary: Clint HATES Valentines Day. It really sucks when you're the only single one in a tower full of loved-up superheroes.But this year it's worse because of his silly unrequited crush on Bucky.Best just to avoid the day altogether.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Home for the holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	You make me quiver

“UuuuUUGGgggGHHHh!” Clint groaned, rolling over and lazily throwing a pillow at the window. It did nothing to block out the light currently burning his sore eyes. Neither did the second pillow he threw. Or the third. “Aw, sunlight, no!”

Clint had no desire to get up today, and have the fact that he was a romantic calamity and still very much alone yet again rubbed in his face by all his friends. It's not like the other residents of the tower would be subtle about valentines day. He doubted that any of them even knew what the word subtle meant. 

He really hated Valentine's Day. 

Case in point, last year Tony had dressed up in a suit made up entirely of tiny pink roses, and had a jazz band made up of his Iron Man suits follow Steve around all day loudly playing the most sickening love songs with the lyrics changes to mention Steve’s ass in every chorus. It had been the most nauseating display of affection Clint had ever seen. This year he had been threatening to do something much louder and grander, and Clint wanted not part of it. Curse multi-billionaires in love. They really sucked.  


Yet Tony’s loud and bold antics were somehow much more preferable to the quiet sincere PDA’s of the tower’s other residents. The awkward blushes from Steve, the constant handholding from Wanda and Vision, and the gentle heart-eyes between Sam and Natasha went they thought no one else was looking. It was all absolutely sickening, and Clint just did not want to have to deal with it this year.  


The whole day wouldn’t have hurt so much if he had spent the last 5 months desperately trying to bring up the courage to make a move with Bucky ‘please squeeze me with those thighs’ Barnes. His second-best friend and dog-cops buddy, who he had been hopelessly in love with since the first time Barnes had beaten him at Mario Karts, screamed loser in his face and then ordered in Clint's favourite takeaway pizza. But every time he thought he might have any kind of shot or opportunity some kind of disaster would strike. Sometimes it would be something small like him tripping over his own shoes and pouring coffee on his crotch, ranging upwards to full-scale global catastrophes which ended up with him in the hospital with broken ribs. Every single time he would end injured, feeling sorry for himself, and still without having ever have confessed his feelings for the man he spent most of his free time pining after.  


So, no, he planned to spend the entire day sleeping off the Thor-sized amount of alcohol he had consumed last night and missing out the entire day. Just him, his bed and far too many frozen pizzas.  


“Jarvis, pleeeassseee!!” he whined upwards, hoping Tony’s ever-present AI servant would take pity on him and sort the curtains out, which he did.  


“Thanks, Jarvis, you’re the best,” Clint groaned back, rolling back over, already drifting back to sleep.  


“No worries Sir, sleep well,” Jarvis responded in an almost fond tone.  


**[#]**  


Clint managed another 3 hours of sleep before his bladder decided it really could wait any longer and he had to drag his hurting body into the bathroom. On the way out he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and his heart sank any further. He looked like a mess, with bloodshot eyes and grey tired skin. 

Natasha would surely have something to say about the way he was acting, but she was probably too busy being all cuddly by Sam to notice his absence today.  


“Coffee and back to bed,” he muttered to himself trudging sadly back towards the kitchenette and his precious baby – his beloved coffee machine. It was only once he had started on the second cup of coffee that a colourful card at the bottom of the door caught his eye. It was small, and pink and slightly glittery and must have pushed through his door at some point whilst he had been sleeping. Clint smiled to himself, and slowly hopped up to grab it.  


Turning it over in his cracking hands, he revealed the front side. A cute hand-drawn cartoon of a bow and arrow was surrounded by a heart of pink and purple glitter. Above the words ‘You make me quiver’, had been written. It was the kind of cheesy line Clint was sure he had definitely used at some point before. It was perfect, very sweet and Clint’s heart thawed slightly. Trust Natasha to try and send him something to cheer him up. She must have noticed his absence after all and taken sympathy on his sad self. She did love him after all!  


He pulled his phone and out and texted _‘thanks’_ over to Nat. It only took a couple of seconds for a response to come back.  


_‘for what?’_  


_‘the card_ ,’ he responded taking another gulp of coffee.  


_‘not from me_ ,’ she countered.  


Huh? If it was from Nat she would just ignore him, not play shy about it. That wasn't her style at all. So who could it be from? Not from Tony, he wouldn’t have gone to the effort to make the card himself, and not Steve because Steve wouldn’t have stopped at just a small drawing. It would have been an entire piece of artwork. And not Thor because there wasn’t enough glitter on the card (and who could have guessed how much an Asgardian price would love glitter). Sam would never be as nice to send him a card, and Clint doubted any of the others had noticed his absence.  


So just who could it be from?  


‘If I may Sir, why don’t you open it,’ Jarvis chimed in from above.  


‘Ugh, why do you always have to be so smart Jarvis,’ Clint grumbled back, putting down his phone so he did so.  


On the inside, was yet more glitter and a short and sweet message in almost perfect calligraphy:

_**Clint,**_  


_**Want to go out for Pizza sometime?** _

_**Bucky.** _

At the bottom in tiny, messy letters (as if written in a rush) was an extra note:

_**p.s i mean as a date just to be clear** _

Oh.

Maybe Clint did have a chance with Bucky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES!! <3


End file.
